fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody Mary
Mary, most commonly known as Bloody Mary is a Fable first seen in Episode 3 of The Wolf Among Us. Ruthless and violent, she is a powerful fighter working for the Crooked Man. Synopsis Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Mary is first heard if Bigby decides to check Crane's apartment first during the hunt to find his witch. While there, he listens to a message left by Mary, asking Crane to pay the money he owes the Crooked Man by Friday. She makes her appearance at the alley of the Pudding & Pie along with the Tweedles after Bigby, Snow, and Crane are cornered by unmarked cars. She introduces herself as Bloody Mary and demands that Bigby hands over Crane. After the sheriff refuses to do so, she orders the twins to fire their shotguns at Bigby. Mary watches from the street as Bigby transforms into his werewolf form and brutally pummels both of the Tweedles. She tempts Bigby into throwing Dee at her, at which he can be thrown at her or the Jazz Lounge sign. After either sparing or killing Dum, Mary takes advantage of the distraction and shoots Bigby with a silver bullet. The wound effectively incapacitates Bigby, causing him to fall down, stunned. As Mary is about to finish Bigby off with the Woodsman's axe, Snow calls out and offers to hand over Crane to Mary in exchange for her sparing Bigby. After receiving the Crooked Man's blessing, she agrees to the deal, but violently breaks the sheriff's arm and states that they'll be in touch before leaving. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing While unconscious after the fight in the alley, Bigby has a nightmare of Mary showing up in his apartment and attacking him with the axe. He then violently wakes up to find himself being operated on by Swineheart, who informs him that Mary's silver bullet nearly killed him and that another similar wound would likely finish the job. Later, while meeting with Beauty and Beast, Beast tells Bigby that Mary hangs around The Cut Above butcher shop, as do other members of the Crooked Man's gang. When Bigby visits the shop, Johann informs him that Mary and the Tweedles took over the shop from him a long time ago, after they threatened his life. Bigby then discovers the purpose they were using it for in a back room: producing black market glamours and magic with slave labor. After Bigby returns to the Business Office and the Magic Mirror is repaired, Snow asks him about Crane's whereabouts. The Mirror shows Mary ordering him to Paris until he is needed by the Crooked Man, threatening to deal with him in her own way if he slips up. She then notices that the Mirror is being used to spy on her, and uses her power to break off its vision. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Mary will appear in this episode. Book of Fables Entry The true history of the person known as "Bloody Mary" is almost completely unknown, even to Fables most acquainted with its members. Her name Mary, at least, is not up for contention, nor is her penchant for shocking violence, an inlaid resistance to magic and spells, and a strange ability to use any reflective surface as a portal, effectively short-cutting space and time. Thought by Mundies to be the wailing apparition of a childless ghost, though any evidence of that is as yet unseen. Appearances *''A Crooked Mile'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'' *''Cry Wolf'' Trivia *Mary has two pentagram-style tattoos on her arms that glow bright red when she breaks Bigby's arm, suggesting they increase her physical strength when they glow. *Mary has the ability to see when someone is spying on her with the Magic Mirror. Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Book of Fables Category:Villains Category:Alive